Hetalia Academy
by lemon bars 101
Summary: Collage can be crazy, with roommates of different countries, bickering, tears, falling in love, and just general collage stuff. Eventual pairings are America/Japan, France/England, Germany/Italy, Roman/Spain, Turkey/Greece, Hungry/Prussia, and maybe Russia/China.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've wanted to do this story for a while. I got the idea from Henrietta R. Hippo, one of my fav. Authors :) (sorry if my story is a lot like hers, I'm working on making it not.)**

**Summery: Collage can be crazy, with roommates of different countries, bickering, tears, falling in love, and just general collage stuff. Eventual pairings are America/Japan, France/England, Germany/Italy, Roman/Spain, Turkey/Greece, Hungry/Prussia, and maybe Russia/China.**

**I'm not going to write out all of the pairings of people who date briefly (France would have a whole list of his own) but these are the eventual pairings.**

**Now I know most people are UsUk fans, but these are my favorite pairings, and I wanted to do the story. Plus, there has to SOME FrUk and Ameripan fans out there.**

**I wasn't sure if I really like the Russia/China pairing, so we'll see how that goes. Also, little warning, I'm not going to write a whole lot on Turkey and Greece.**

**Wow, I've been blabbering a lot, haven't I? Lol, sorry for that. Now go and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Everyone was getting back to Hetalia Academy, a sort of collage for the countries. Freshmen getting there ogled up at it, seeing its red brick walls with green ivy crawling up the side.

There was loud laughter and sounds of wrestling from over where America was meeting his American friends. Japan looked over at the sound, standing motionless, face blank and mysterious as always. One looking at him would think that he was far away in his thoughts, not at the present looking at a certain American.

"Hallo Japan. How are you today?" Asked Germany, making Japan, start slightly and turn to look at him with the same expression on his face. "Herro Mr. Germany. I am good, and you?"

"Jaaappppaaannnn!" Before Germany could respond, a hyperactive Italian practically threw himself at Japan, and wrapped his arms around the small man. "Ve~Me and Mr. Germany have been waiting for you! What took you so long? Hey, guess what? We all get to room together, isn't that great? Yaayy!" Italy said, rambling on excitedly.

"That is good, Itary. I am glad we are all roommates." Japan said, actually meaning it. However, he was blushing and cringing from the close contact with the Italian-he still wasn't used to hugging. Before he could say anything, however, a gloved hand suddenly clapped him on the shoulder.

"S'up, Japan? How ya been, bro?" America said cheerfully, his hand still on Japans shoulder.

Italy released Japan and gave America a confused look; in return, America grinned at Italy, but tightened his grip on Japan almost possessively.

Japan blushed-he wasn't sure how the America felt about him though. It would seem one moment he liked him and Japan had gained his attention, then the next America was distracted by something else and paid Japan no mind.

Like right now for example. America was distracted by something off to his left, then laughed and headed over there without saying anything else. Japan watched him go, confused, but he didn't let it show on his face. Germany and Italy were apparently, and they did let it show on their face. "America, that arshlock. Will he make up his mind?" Germany grumbled, obviously annoyed. Japan didn't know what he was talking about, but before he could ask, he was interrupted by loud yelling.

"Frog!"

"Ohonohonhon, miss me, England?"

"I wish you were dead, cheesy monkey!"

"Well! Same too you, black sheep of Europe!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" sounds of fighting now.

China sighed as he watched England and France fight once more. "They never stop." He said, sounding tired.

Hungry, who was standing near China but not really talking to him, had to agree. However, she felt as though England and France didn't really hate each other…

"Hahahaha! The awesome me is awesome!" Hungry flinched, then turned around and glared as Prussia broke through her thoughts. "Oh, hello Hungary!"

"Hello, Prussia." Hungry replied, while producing a frying pan out of somewhere. Prussia noticed and laughed nervously. "Ah, don't be like that Hungary. I know you secretly love ze awesome me, so…" He was cut off as Hungary let out a shriek and began chasing him around waving her frying pan.

"Hey Germany! Guess what!" Italy asked, bounding up to the taller man.

"Ja, vhat is it?" Germany asked, turning to him. Then he noticed a familiar face, and his heart sank…_oh no…not zis guy…_

"Romano is coming here with us! Isn't that great?!" Italy said excitedly. Romano kept his distance from the two, scuffing the ground with his foot and occasionally glaring up at Germany.

"Urm…Italy…" Germany wasn't sure how to explain Romano's hate for him-he didn't even know why Romano hated him in the first place.

"Ve-what is it Germany?" Italy asked, looking up at him with an adorable face. Germany stared down at his face for a moment, eyes widening slightly, then turned away quickly, blushing. "Nothing. Erm, you should help Romano bring his things to his room."

"That's a great idea!" Italy said, apparently unaware of the change in Germany's mood. He turned and went up to Romano. "Hey, guess what? I'm going to help you bring your stuff up to your room!"

Romano glared at him. "Ya, whatever. Listen, Italy, stay away from that stupid potato bastard, you understand?"

Italy's face fell, and he looked at Romano in confusion. "But why? I like Germany!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Romano yelled at him the whole way until halfway to his dorm, when he felt like he was being watched by somebody. "Romano? What's wrong?" Italy asked, confused when he stopped walking and yelling.

Romano didn't answer him, he just kept scanning the area, trying to find out who was watching him. Then he saw a boy- man really- staring at him. He had dark brown locks of hair, tan skin, and beautiful green eyes staring at Romano in fascination. When he saw Romano looking back at him wide-eyed, he smiled a big grin.

Romano turned away, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "C'mon, let's go." He said brusquely to his brother, and walked away so fast Italy practically had to run to keep up.

Italy stopped on the way to show Romano his dorm. "See Romano? This is where I'm staying!" Italy said proudly. Romano, looking hardly interested,nodded rather unenthusiastically.

Italy walked in, his heart swelling with happiness at his dorm. "Um, Italy, I got it from here. You can stay in your dorm." Romano said. Italy turned around to find him scuffing the floor with his shoe and looking down. "Awww…bye bye Romano!" Italy said, giving his brother an enthusiastic hug. Romano cringed, blushing, and gave him an awkward pat on the arm "Uh, yea, whatever. Bye." With that, he left.

Romano sighed in relief as he got away from his brother. They were going to the same school, so it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other ever. In fact, he was probably going to see Italy a lot more now…_with that potato bastard…_Romano thought grumpily. Well, as long as Germany wasn't Romano's roommate, he would be fine. The chances of that happening were slim anyway. Romano began to wonder who Italy's roommate was-Italy hadn't told him-but as he opened the room to his dorm, his thoughts were sidetracked.

"Hola, amigo! I am Spain! Oh, hey, it's you!" Said the same guy that had been watching Romano before in a cheery voice. "I saw you around! Awesome, we get to be roommates."

Romano felt a blush begin to creep up his cheeks, and because of that felt annoyed. "You stupid stalker, why were you watching me! Are you some kind of pervert?" he snarled.

Spain's face fell for a moment, then lit up again and he said, 'Aaaww, your face is all red like a little tomato! How cute!"

Romano actually gaped for moment, lost for words, before closing his mouth and glaring at Spain instead. He brought his suitcase in and began unpacking. Spain hovered close by, an ever cheerful presence. Romano could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy. "So, amigo, what's your name?"

Romano, still unpacking, debated for a moment whether he should tell Spain-for some reason thinking the name sent a shiver up his back-his name, then decided if he was going to be stuck with this guy all year, he might as well get used to him.

Romano sighed. "Romano."

Spain mused over his name for a moment. "Romano…" he said, trying it out, then smiled. "Wow! That's a really hot name! I would totally date you with that sort of name. I mean, if I was a girl." Spain said cheerfully, a slight blush creeping in on his cheeks.

Romano stared at him for a moment, then gathered his wits back and said, "Well, lucky your not, because I would never date you." He said, then muttered some not-so-nice words under his breath.

Spain watched him thoughtfully for a moment, then proclaimed, "I like you!" Romano just gaped.

"So Britain," France said, leaning on the doorway of Britain's dorm as the Englishman unpacked, "who are you rooming with?"

The two had stopped their fight, and now France was watching Britain unpack. He had done so himself already, so he didn't really have anything better to do.

"I'm rooming with America." Britain said, a slight pink coming to his cheeks as he said this. He didn't look up at France, concentrating on his stuff.

"Ah, ze American." France sounded annoyed at this fact. "He iz sloppy and disgusting." France snorted disgustedly.

"And you're much better?" England challenged, glaring up at France. France stared at him with surprised eyes for a moment, before his face looked angry and he looked away. He didn't look angry at Britain, though, just something else.

"Je n'aime pas que les États-Unis. Il n'est pas assez bon pour l'Angleterre et n'a pas ..." France muttered under his breath in French angrily, still glaring at the wall.

"Speak English, you bloody frog! I can't understand you." England said as he put the last of his clothes away. "There. I'm done. I suppose we can go to dinner now?" he said, rubbing his head and looking at France.

France was staring at the wall, then turned to Britain and smirked. "Oh, you want me to take you to dinner, l'Angleterre? I am sorry, but I 'ave a date with someone else."

England's face turned totally red. "I didn't mean I wanted dinner with you, frog!" he stalked past France, muttering angrily to himself, and left France laughing in the hall after him.

"Hey, bastardo, you know my fratello, Italy?" Romano asked Spain as he put the last of his things away. Spain had decided to stick around, much to Romano's annoyance, as Romano put his stuff away so that they could go to dinner together.

"Aaaww, Italy is your brother? I should've guessed, you guys look so much alike! Yea, he is so cute! I met him last year and…" Spain broke off as Romano put his hands up in front of him, as though trying to ward off Spain's talking.

"I didn't ask for a life story, stupid!" Romano spat, even though he was blushing. Spain had said that he and Italy looked alike, and that he thought Italy was cute. Did that mean Spain thought Romano was cute too? Romano shook off the thought. Spain was older than him, and besides, Romano thought grouchily, people always like my fratello better than me.

"Anyway, do you happen to know who Italy's roommate is? I forgot to ask." Romano asked Spain.

Spain nodded eagerly, jumping at the chance to please Romano. "Oh, yes! Him and Germany! As well as Japan, but isn't it great Italy and Germany are roommates? They're such a cute couple! I hope they finally get together this year…although your brother does seem a bit oblivious to Germany's and his own feelings…"

"WHAT?!" Romano practically roared, and Spain jumped violently. "MY BROTHER IS WITH THAT STUPID POTATO BASTARD?! I'LL-WHO PUT THEM-I'M SO GOING TO PUNCH HIM!" Romano stomped in the direction of the door, only to have Spain step in front of it.

"Whoa, easy there amigo, what's wrong? Germany's an okay guy! Your hermano will be fine. Plus, Japans in there as well, so it's not like Germany can really do anything, not that he would."

Romano was still seething, so Spain smiled widely at him. "Aw, your face is just like a little tomatoe." He cooed, then made his way over to his bed, sitting down. "C'mon, sit on my lap and tell me about it."

Romano stared at him, astonished. Could he really mean it? Romano had known Spain only for a couple hours, if that, and he wasn't even that touchy with his brother. Did Spain really expect him to sit on his lap like some stupid little kid? No, he had to be messing with him.

But apparently he wasn't, because Spain was now patting his lap and beckoning him over.

"I wouldn't touch you if you paid me a million dollars." He snarled toward Spain, and whirled around and walked out the door.

Spain didn't help Romano's temper any, but he did help Romano forget his anger. Romano stalked by his brother's dorm without even pausing.

Inside the dorm, Italy was sprawled out on the bed while Germany was unpacking.

"Geerrrmmaannyy, can we go have dinner now?" Italy said, practically moaning. He wanted pasta.

"Nein. I'm not done packing. You can go if you vant." Germany said, folding his clothes neatly.

"But then Britain will get me!" Italy practically shrieked, trembling with fear. Besides, he wasn't going to go without Germany!

Germany sighed. They had been over this already. "Britain can't hurt you here. Besides, Italy, I'm here." He cringed and blushed slightly.

Italy giggled. "That's true. Grazie Germany!" he said, throwing his arms around Germany.

Germany looked down at Italy's smiling face. _Why do I feel like this?_ _Italy__doesn't feel like this. Does he?_Germany studied Italy's face, but couldn't tell anything.

Italy looked back up at Germany. _Ve~Germany has such pretty blue eyes!_He thought, as they stared at each other without seeming to realize it. _And he is so strong…I wish I were that strong! At least I have Germany to protect me._Italy's eyes left Germany's eyes, and lowered…down to his mouth. _His mouth…_Italy didn't finish the thought, but Germany was a little scared by the look in his eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by Japan, who walked into the room. "Herro Mr. Germany and Mr. Itary. Are we going to dinner-what are you doing?!" he asked as he took in their position and the way they were gazing at each other. He coughed uncomfortably, suddenly realizing. "Ah, I wirr come back later." He said, blushing slightly.

"Nein, nein, it's okay Japan. We were just about to go to dinner anyway." Germany said, blushing profusely, and he practically pushed Italy away from him and stood up. Italy looked up at him with a sad expression.

The walk to dinner was extremely awkward. Nobody talked. Japan wished he hadn't walked in on Germany and Italy. _Maybe then they would have realized their feelings…and it wouldn't be so awkward…_he thought. He knew that Germany and Italy liked each other, but they didn't seem to realize it. _At least Mr. Germany is noticing._

By the time they sat down with their food, however, things were back to normal. Italy was chattering about pasta and other food-related things, Germany was getting annoyed, and Japan watched them interact, still unused to Western ways.

Across the cafeteria, American was laughing with his American friends obnoxiously loudly, while girls stared at him dreamily. (Japan watched for a moment, then looked away) England was reading something and eating some sort of British food, looking mysterious. France, Spain, and Prussia were hanging out together, being the Bad Touch Trio. Hungary was chatting with some girl Japan didn't know, while Romano, ignoring both waves from Spain and Italy to come eat with them, sat down bad-temperedly by his self. Turkey and Greece were arguing again (Japan just sighed when he saw this) and China was eyeing Russia warily, watching Russia as he happily munched on some food at the same table China was at.

Japan picked at his food, not too hungry. He was more preoccupied with America at the moment. Japan had a difficult time keeping America's attention for any period of time, and he didn't know if America liked England or not. To make matters worse America was rooming with England this year.

Japan shook off his feelings. He didn't even know if America liked him or not, so there was no use worrying about it. He smiled a sad half smile. _I am turning into one of those dramatic western girls. Ha ha._

"Hey Japan. Is something wrong? You look a little blue." Germany said, looking up from his meal.

"Oh, uh, no, I am rokay. No need to worry about me." Japan shook his hands frantically, not wanting Germany to realize his crush on America."

"Vell, if you say so…" _Japan has been acting so strange lately. I vonder what's wrong. _He thought.

The three finished up dinner, and headed back to their dorms. Japan nodded to Britain as he passed him; they were friends, even though Japan was a little jealous of Britain, he kept it to himself.

As the first day of the academy ended, there would be things tomorrow that would be repeated for the rest of the year. Spain would try to hug Romano, and say he was adorable when his face turned red. France would, no matter how much they argued, always wait outside of England's dorm, and they would go to breakfast together before splitting up to eat separately. Hungary would continually hit Prussia with a frying pan, Russia would continue to stalk China, Turkey would always grab Greece by the collar when he saw Greece, and so, so much more. But for tonight, the countries had no more drama for the day, and slept well.

**Omg, so sorry for the crappy ending I had no idea how to end that. Okay, wow, that was 10 pages of writing believe it or not. I'm going to warn you I'm a really slow writer, so if it's like a month or more before I update, don't think I'm never going to, I just really suck at updating. Thanks, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I decided to update quickly. Sorry, I just realized in the last story that the whole page breaker thing I did with three stars didn't work, so there was like this awkward part where Spain and Romano were talking, then it suddenly switched over to England and France. Sorry bout that. :P My new page breaker is: O**O**O**O**O**O**O**

**Summery: Collage can be crazy, with roommates of different countries, bickering, tears, falling in love, and just general collage stuff. Eventual pairings are America/Japan, France/England, Germany/Italy, Roman/Spain, Turkey/Greece, Hungry/Prussia, and maybe Russia/China.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Hetalia**

**Pleaaasssee review, no flames please**

A few months had passed, and everyone was more or less settled in to their routine schedule at the academy.

The Bad Touch Trio, Spain, France, and Prussia, were at a bar drinking and laughing. (Okay, I know technically their like, not old enough to if their in collage, but honestly, they're countries, and are like over a thousand years old, so I'm saying they can drink)

"So, France, I heard that England and America are going out." Prussia said slyly, his red eyes glancing up at France in amusement.

France's grip tightened on his glass cup so much that it shattered. He didn't even notice. "WHAT?! Britain? Is going out with America! 'ow dare that America…" France continued his rant in French, so Prussia wasn't really sure what he was saying.

Prussia laughed. "Dude, relax, I was just kidding! Wow, you are so into zat British guy, huh?"

France relaxed now, and, while wiping off his hand with a towel, said, "What? Me and Britain? No, of course not, I 'ave a thousand beautiful girls at my disposal, why would I want Britain?"

Prussia snorted. "Whatever." Just then Spain said, "Hey! Speak of the devil." Prussia and France turned to see where he was looking, and saw Britain making his way through the club.

"What is he doing here?" France said, sounding pissed, probably because a lot people were looking at him in a way that made the British man blush. "He should not be 'ere. It is not good for 'im."

"What the-?" Spain said then next to him, because England appeared to have noticed Romano, and the two were making polite small talk. "Romano's here? I didn't know he went to clubs!" Spain said, now wearing an expression similar to France's, also because of the way people were looking at Romano.

"You guys need to chill like ze awesome me." Prussia said, sitting back in his chair and taking a drink of beer. France and Spain didn't even appear to hear him, both still studying the two with intense expressions.

"You don't think-I mean, you think they wanted to meet up here?" Spain asked France.

"What? Of course not. Since when do England and Romano even talk?" France said, though he didn't sound sure. Prussia sighed at the two; this is not how he wanted his evening to go with France and Spain being un-awesome stalkers.

Just then, France and Spain spotted two guys who were eying England and Romano head over. Spain stiffened, then said, "I'm, uh, going to check if Romano's okay."

"I'll come with you." France said, and the two headed over, leaving Prussia alone at the bar. Prussia snorted in disgust. "Zis is so unawesome." He complained to no one. Then he heard a familiar voice.

Prussia looked up to see Hungary. "Geez, is everybody at this bar?" he said. Then he saw who Hungary was with, and his grip tightened on his beer bottle so hard he shattered it. One of the shards cut his hand. "Ow! Zis is so unawesome…zese bottles are weak…I get how France could have shattered his…" he mumbled under his breath while glaring up at Austria, who Hungary was chatting with. He wiped up his hand, then decided to head over._I'm just annoying Austria. _He assured his self.

Meanwhile, England and Romano hadn't noticed France and Spain heading over, or even knew they were in the club. Two guys had walked over to them, and smiled at them charmingly.

"Urm, hello fellas." England murmured, rather uncomfortable. Romano didn't say anything, just gave them a look that was neither a glare or a friendly look. Before anything else could be said by anyone, a pair of arms circled around Romano, and he found himself being pulled down onto someone's lap.

"Hola Romano!" a friendly voice said in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you were at this club, babe?" Spain grinned up at the two men who had come over, but his eyes were burning.

"Spain!" Romano sputtered after he got over his total shock. "How-what-_babe? _Did you just call me-?" he appeared to be in too much shock to complete his sentence. He didn't even try to struggle his way out of Spain's lap. Spain beamed at this fact, and held Romano tighter, pulling him up against his chest. Spain sighed contently-it was nice holding Romano like this.

The two guys were now confused, and they turned to England to see if he had a boyfriend (they thought Spain was Romano's boyfriend, which is what Spain had wanted).

England was looking at Spain in shock. Where had he come from? _Oh no…_if Spain was here…then that meant…

A pair of arms crossed around England. "Mon cher, I didn't know you came to clubs." France whispered to England, his lips by his ears.

England turned red, and he could practically feel France's smirk. "Aw, l'Angleterre, you should 'ave told me you'd be here…we could 'ave met up…" France whispered, while giving a sly glare up at the two guys, who were now looking disappointed. They hesitated for a moment, then turned and walked away slowly and grudgingly.

France smirked after them, and his grip around England loosened and relaxed. He didn't let go of England though.

"Frog! W-what are you doing?" England demanded, stuttering slightly. France gave a chuckle. "I come to drink with my friends, Britain. What 'are you doing 'ere?" He sounded truly curious.

England blushed again, but didn't answer his question. Instead he tried to worm his way from France's grasp. "Let…me…go!" he demanded, squiggling around.

"I don't think so, l'Angleterre." France purred. Britain was turning extremely red from the close contact with France, but France couldn't tell if he was blushing or mad.

"Bloody-frog! I demand you release me this instant!" England spluttered.

Romano wasn't much better luck with Spain. He had gotten over his shock, and now was trying to struggle his way out of Spain's arms. "Stupid…bastardo! Let me go!" he said vehemently as he wiggled around.

Spain just laughed, and wrapped his arms more firmly around Romano. He held them tight so Romano couldn't struggle. "Remember that first day when you said you wouldn't touch me if I paid you a million dollars?" he purred. "Well, what if I gave you more money than that?"

Romano looked up at him, confused. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, stuttering slightly when he realized how close their faces were. Spain's eyes were green pools that Romano was drowning in…

"LET ME GO YOU #%^&*!" England's shout broke through Romano's thoughts, and Romano quickly jumped off Spain's lap. He had been moving his face closer to Spain's, and Spain had been moving his face closer to Romano's. Spain looked at him now with a serious look that took Romano's breath away.

Romano didn't show it, of course. "I'm going back to the dorm. This night was a disaster." He growled, glaring at Spain, than stomped off. Spain laughed. "Ah, he's so cute." He said, looking after Romano, who opened the door and walked out into the night. Then Spain looked abruptly worried. "Do you think I should walk with him back to dorm? It's late, he could get hurt…"

"Don't worry, Spain. Romano will be fine." France assured him. England was still in France's arms, unable to move from how tight France was holding him. He looked furious though.

"Spain, are you just going to let this wanker sexually harass me, or are you going to help me?" Britain spat. Spain gave the Brit an amused look. "France, you might as well let him go." Spain said, though without much conviction.

"Oh, nice work. Very convincing." Britain grumbled sarcastically. Spain smiled at him and gave him an apologetic shrug.

Meanwhile, Prussia had reached Austria and Hungary. "What is up, losers? I have graced you with my awesome presence, so kneel before ze awesome me." He said, clapping a hand on Austria's shoulder.

"Prussia? What are you doing here?" Hungary asked, startled.

"I always come to bars. What are you doing here?" Prussia suddenly thought of something, and he whirled away from Austria in front of Hungary, spreading his arms out like he was protecting her from something. "Did you two come together?" he asked, glaring at Austria.

"Yea right. As if." Austria said obnoxiously, crossing his arms. Prussia could feel Hungary stiffen behind him, and heard her whimper almost silently.

"Anyway, I best be going. I have a piano recital. I suppose it was nice seeing _you _Hungary." He said, adjusting his coat and giving Prussia disgusted look. He then turned and left.

"What's wrong with zat guy?" Prussia snorted. He turned to Hungary, who was looking away. "What are you even doing in this bar Hungary?"

Hungary didn't answer. "Hungary?" Prussia asked, and was shocked to see her wipe away tears fiercely, still looking away.

"Are you…crying?" Prussia asked. Hungary wiped more tears away from her eyes. "Oh, what do you care?" she sniffed, not looking him in the eye.

Prussia put his arm around Hungary. "Why are you sad?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the reason why. _Austria. That jerk._

"C'mon, tell me." Prussia insisted, jiggling her a bit. Even though he didn't want Hungary to be sad (he told himself he didn't care about Hungary, he just didn't like people being sad. He told himself.) he was happy that Hungary was letting him touch her and talk to her without her pulling out a frying pan.

"Well…" Hungary stared at the ground. Prussia waited. "It's Austria." She blurted out.

Prussia gritted his teeth. Why did Hungary like Austria? He was such an ***hole to her. "You like him."

"No!" Hungary protested, whirling away from him and staring at him with her big green eyes. "I mean, yes. I mean no! Maybe? I don't…I mean…I'm not sure." She chewed on her lip, glancing up at Prussia. He had an expression on his face that she couldn't read.

"Then…if you're not sure if you like him, why are you crying?" He asked. Hungary winced. "I might like him…a bit. I don't know. It's Mr. Austria! I can't like him, that would not be…I mean, he obviously doesn't like me…" Hungary teared up again. "Mr. Austria doesn't like me!" She sobbed.

"Um…" Prussia looked at the woman in front of him, not all that sure what to do. He wasn't used to emotional woman. But, even though had it been anyone else he would have just left, he hugged Hungary, who cried on his shoulder.

Prussia sighed. This night was not going as he had planned.

**O **O **O **O **O **O **O**

"Hey dude Japan what's up?" Japan heard a loud voice behind him. He turned, and there was America. "Herro, America. What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, you know. Hahaha, just, uh, watching this scary movie." America said, thinking of the two hours it had took for him to find Japan. "So, dude, you wanna watch it with me?"

"Mr. America, aren't you afraid of ghost?" Japan asked. America nodded. "So why are you watching a horror movie?" Japan inquired.

"Because I'm brave and I'm America! I can watch it all the way through! C'mon dude, please watch it with me! It's freaking scary, no way can I watch it by myself." America whined. He tried to read Japan's expression, but America couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Japan's heart sped up, and a blush came to his cheeks. He fought to keep any emotion off of his face. "Well…" he said, considering. Was this a date? No, it wasn't a date. America didn't seem to like him this way. Plus, he was roommates with _England, _which Japan was pretty sure America liked. For a moment, Japan fought against his jealousy against the English man.

Japan sighed, giving in. "Fine." He said, his heart going even faster. "Um, where is Britain?" he asked. America snorted. "At some bar place or something. I forget why. Personally, I think it was just because he overheard France was going there."

"Ah." Japan said, unsure of what that meant. They walked up to America's dorm, with America chatting the entire way. They passed Greece and Turkey fighting over who Japan liked better. Japan tried to hid behind America, not wanting to be involved in the argument. America laughed. "Those two have so much sexual tension between them it's gross."

Japan considered this. Turkey and Greece? He hadn't thought they liked each other, but perhaps he was wrong.

America opened the door for Japan. "After you." He said with a grin. Japan's heart sped up, and he walked into the dark room.

**O **O** O **O **O **O** O **

Romano was in his room, grumbling and stomping around, when Spain came in. "Hola, amigo!" He said cheerfully.

"What the hell, bastardo?!" Romano snarled at him. Spain stopped and looked at Romano with wide eyes. "Romano, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong? What's wrong! What do you think is wrong? You totally embarrassed me in that bar! Why'd you even make those two guys go away? I didn't tell you too!" Romano said, getting more and more furious by the moment.

Spain was still shocked. "B-but, I thought that they were bugging you, _amigo_…" he said, even though he knew this wasn't true, he just didn't like the guys near Romano.

"They weren't. And you're not my baby sitter. Were you following me?" Romano asked, glaring at Spain.

Spain laughed. "No, no. I was at the bar before, with my other _amigo's, _France and Prussia. You know them, right?"

"Yes…" Romano grumbled reculently. Everyone knew the Bad Touch Trio. "France was that stupid perv harassing England, right?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes, that is France. He certainly gets a lot of ladies." Spain said, his mind clearly on something else. He then asked, trying to sound casual. "So, uh, where you…I mean, you and Britain, you guys weren't…Did you and Britain, you know, plan to _meet _at that bar, or…?" Spain trailed off, looking intently at Romano.

Romano looked at Spain, and titled his head to the side. Spain felt like Romano was about to judge him on something, and he straightened up. He would do his best to make Romano's judgment of him good. But all rational thought went out the window when Romano said, slowly, "Yes."

Spain gasped, and crossed the room in three quick strides. Romano backed up against the corner of the wall instinctively, and Spain moved closer, trapping Romano in the corner. Romano looked around, realizing this, and looked up at Spain with wide eyes. Spain didn't notice any of this. "What do you mean "yes"? Do you mean you went to meet him there? Are you guys friends? Did you go on a date? What happened, Romano?" Spain asked, his word's spilling over each other.

"Um…we were on a date?" Romano's tone made it sound like a question. Romano hadn't actually been going on a date with England- he hardly even knew the Brit at all, but they ran into each other and just made small talk. Romano wasn't sure what was with Spain…did Spain _like _him or…no. Romano just wanted to see how Spain would react to this. Romano was sure Spain didn't like him (this thought depressed him) and he didn't like Spain.

And Spain was now apparently freaking out. "What?! You can't go out with him! He's…he's…You can't go out with Britain! No! I won't allow it! I mean, I'm doing this for France, of course. Yes, but you can't go out with him! You just started going to school here, what is that British _idiota _think he's doing he's never even talked to you…" Spain rambled on, some part's of his speeches in Spanish, so Romano couldn't really understand him.

"Spain. Spain! _Vuoi ascoltarmi,_ Spain? Me and Britain aren't going out!" Romano shouted over Spain's rant. He grabbed on to the Spaniards wrist's trying to get him to listen to him.

"W-what did you say?" Spain whispered, stopping mid-rant.

Romano sighed, still holding onto Spain's wrists. "Me and Britain aren't going out. I just saw him at the bar." Romano wondered what it meant, Spain acting like this.

Spain stared at Romano for a second, then grabbed Romano in a tight hug, crushing Romano against him. "Oh…" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh,you had me worried there for a moment, _mi querido_"

"What did you call me?" Romano asked confused. He was blushing heavily from the very close contact with Spain, and was grateful Spain couldn't see his face.

"Nothing…I think France is rubbing off on me." Spain mused, pulling back from the hug to look at Romano's face. When he saw how Romano was blushing, his heart soared and he grinned.

**Rawr, I suck at endings, sorry. So:**

**Vuoi ascoltarmi-Will you listen to me? (Italian)**

**Mi querido-My dear (Spanish)**

**I might not update for a while because I really really need to update on my other stories, especially my Ouran story. But I will update, so don't lose faith. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry, I suck. I am very bad at updating. Anyone who is reading my other two stories can tell you that first-hand. But once school gets out, I can update a bit more, so no worries ^^.**

**Summery: Collage can be crazy, with roommates of different countries, bickering, tears, falling in love, and just general collage stuff. Eventual pairings are America/Japan, France/England, Germany/Italy, Roman/Spain, Turkey/Greece, Hungry/Prussia, and maybe Russia/China.**

**Oh, by the way, sorry if everything that isn't in English isn't accurate, I'm getting this stuff off of Google Translate **

England walked down the hallway, in a bad mood. He grumbled constantly to himself, his face rather red.

"Herro, England-san." Japan greeted him politely. England stalked by him, fuming, not even bothering to respond.

Japan looked after England, slightly confused at his attitude.

England was not, in fact, mad at Japan, but rather at France. This is rather unsurprising news, since the two always bickered. But the reason _why _England was mad at France was rather different.

Last night he had crept in to find Japan and America asleep next to each other on the couch, leaning into each other, credits on some movie rolling down the TV screen. He had watched them for a moment, a strange feeling in his gut. England always thought he would be sad if America got together with anyone else, but he didn't feel sad. He felt oddly relieved instead. He shook it off, deciding he just felt relieved because Japan and America weren't even officially together anyway (which wasn't actually the case, he felt relieved because his crush on America is more of a shield against his real feelings for France, and now he had an excuse to like France. Silly England, he didn't even realize all of this)

England woke up that next day. Japan and America were _still _asleep in that position, so he sighed quietly. England got up, and got dressed anyway. When he opened the door, something was off. France wasn't waiting for him outside like he normally would every day so they could head off to breakfast together.

_He must be running a bit late. _England thought, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall in the hallway next to his dorm.

Then he had heard some murmuring and giggling. "I had a lovely time last night." A giggly feminine voice said. England thought it was just some idiots screwing around when he heard the person respond.

"I 'ad a lovely time too." Said an unmistakable voice with a french accent. England stood frozen with shock. The corners of his eyes pricked, but he didn't realize it was with tears. Still, the voices continued. "Now, _mon cher_, I must go. But I will meet with you soon, _non?"_

That frog! He thought he could sleep with all the girl's in the entire bloody school and still get England's respect? To hell with him!

England stalked off then. He knew very well that all the promises France was giving to the girl right now he would break, and he would seemingly disappear from the school, no matter how hard the girl looked for him.

England was furious for that poor girl, and all of the other girl's he was sure France had slept with. But deep down England was hurt France had slept with someone. England felt betrayed in a way he couldn't really explain, even to himself.

He wandered down the hall for a while, trying to blow off some steam. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Japan as he passed him, which he felt a bit bad about, but he was too upset to really talk right now.

England wandered around campus. He didn't have any classes right now, so he wasn't skipping anything. Finally he came to rest under a rather large oak tree that had some shade. He sat under it, and let out a sigh that let out most of his pent up anger. Now, instead of angry, he just looked sort of sad and defeated. England looked out onto the campus grounds, wondering what to do next.

**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**

**Here's what happened when Japan and America woke up on the couch together:**

Japan stirred slightly. He was tired, like he had stayed up late, and there was something warm to his right that he was leaning on. He snuggled in on it, yawning but not opening his eyes. Then…

"Japan? Dude? W-what are you doing?" Japan's eyes flew open, and he found himself face to face with a very surprised America.

"Ah! America!" Japan said loudly, jumping back off the couch and as far away from America as he could get. His back pressed against the wall, but he didn't feel like there was enough space between them. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, his face beginning to heat up. What had happened?

"Your room?" America snorted. "Dude, you're in _my _room. Take a look." Japan looked around, and could see this really was not his room. It was much too sloppy, and he and Germany were neat freaks, so their room was naturally clean, despite Italy normally making a mess.

"A-America why am I in your room?" Japan asked, his voice wobbling slightly. America stared hard at him for a moment, trying to remember. Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! We were watching a scary movie together! I guess we must've fallen asleep or something."

"Oh…right." Japan said, still blushing. He didn't know how to react to any of this.

"Why didn't England wake us up?" America wondered, pouting slightly. Japan wondered if America was hurt England wasn't jealous that they had fallen asleep together on the couch. He sighed-probably. America most likely liked England more than him anyway.

"Werr, I, uh, better go." Japan said, edging toward the door. America's eyes suddenly focused. "Ah, c'mon dude, do you have to? We didn't even finish the movie."

"Hai. I have class to get to, and I probabry overslept…" Japan murmured, practically halfway out the door as he finished his sentence.

He dressed in fresh clothes in his own dorm. Germany and Italy had already left, probably already at breakfast. Japan wondered what they thought of his disappearance last night.

As he walked down to the cafeteria, Japan spotted England walking quickly through the hall. "Herro, England-san." Japan said. England didn't say anything to him, instead just stalking by him. Japan was worried England was mad about the whole falling-asleep-with-America incident, but then he realized England had been muttering something about a "bloody frog" and "wine-bastard always sleeping around" so he guessed England's anger had something to do with France.

Japan made it down to the cafeteria, were Italy and Germany were already almost finished.

"Hey Japan! Where were you last night? Germany and I missed you!" Italy said, or more like yelled. Germany was reading a book, rather unaffected. He greeted Japan politely, and Japan greeted him back.

"I was…watching a movie with America." Japan said hesitantly, knowing Italy would make a big deal out of this.

Sure enough, he did. Italy gasped, and then smiled in delight. "_Really? _Aw, that's so cute!"

"Yes, are you guys finally together?" Germany asked, turning a page in his book. _It's about time._ He thought.

Japan blushed. "No-no! We were just watching a scary movie together, and then I guess we fell asleep and I didn't wake up and England-san did not wake us up either for some reason and…" Japan prattled on, his word's stumbling over each other as he struggled to clear the air with his friends.

Italy said "aaawww" in a disappointed tone when he was done explaining that he and America weren't together, while Germany still seemed unaffected.

"Hey Germany! You and I should see a movie sometime! It'll be fun!" Italy said excitedly, leaning over the table toward Germany.

"Nein. Movie's are just stupid these days. They're all happy and namby. I will not see one of those." Germany said, obviously disgusted with movie's that didn't involve war and death all that good stuff.

Italy's face fell, and he slowly sat down, now glum. Japan felt awkward, suddenly realizing that this might've been Italy's subtle way of asking Germany out on a date. _Well…at least he realizes his feelings now. That's a start._ Japan thought. Germany didn't even seem to notice the now awkward air at the table, turning another page in his book as Italy looked at him wistfully.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

Romano yawned and stirred. He felt really tired. But as he moved around to go back to sleep, he felt something else in his bed.

_Someone _else in his bed.

Romano shot upright in his bed. A person stirred, then lifted their head and yawned. "Mmm…what time is it, _amigo?_" Spain asked sleepily, rubbing dust from his eye. Romano stared at him, unable to say anything his shock. Spain's eyes opened and as he got his barings, they opened even wider. For a moment, Romano and Spain just stared at each other.

Then Romano started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU BASTARD?" He yelled, scrambling to get out of the bed. Unfortunately, he was on the side closest to the wall, and Spain was on the side nearest to the floor, so all Romano managed to do is push a still-in-shock Spain to the ground and fall on top of him.

Spain pushed Romano up a bit off him, but not all the way. He was still in shock. Romano, however, wasn't, and struggled to get off of Spain. Spain had a vice-like hold on his arms, and he appeared to be in a permanent shock state right now. Until Romano reared back his fist and punched Spain straight in the face.

"Ow!" Spain said, immediately releasing Romano and sitting up, cupping his cheekbone, right below the eye. Romano had hit him in a tender spot.

Romano was leaned halfway against a wall, breathing raggedly, a heat creeping up on his face no matter how he tried to push it down. For a moment they both just breathed loudly.

Spain looked up. Already there was a blue-black mark. "You hit me." He said, pouting a bit. Romano looked at him in disgust, then started walking past him to leave. "Only because you were in my bed, you pervert." He snarled.

Spain, quicker than Romano thought, grabbed Romano by his ankle, causing him to trip and fall to the ground hard. "What the hell, _bastardo_? Was trying to sleep with me not enough? I'm going to call the police if you keep this up."

"Romano, calm down." Spain said. "I don't know why I was in your bed, but I wasn't trying to sleep with you." He frowned, his brow furrowing, thinking hard.

For a moment there was a flash of hurt on Romano's face, and vulnerability, like he was hurt that Spain hadn't wanted to sleep with him. Spain noticed, and then looked confused. "Oh…did you want me to…?"

"What the hell? No! Get off me, you pervert!" Romano said, a blush began to form on his cheeks once more.

Spain gave him a sly half smile, one that Romano didn't like. "Are you sure…?" he asked in lower tone than normal. Romano's eyes went wide, and he gaped at Spain, unable to believe him. Spain took this moment to release Romano's ankle and crawl up next to him, putting his face inches away from Romano's. "You looked like you were hurt by me not wanting to…" he breathed, smiling when Romano's eyes went wider and a blush dusted his cheeks again.

All playing aside, Spain really was noticing Romano had beautiful eyes. He was a rather handsome person. And his locks of brown hair were spilling over, and he had the most adorable bed head ever. Romano blinked slowly, and Spain stared at him, entranced.

Romano had been drowning in Spain's jewel green eyes, unable to think with his head so fuzzy, like there was static in it. He had finally cleared his head, and Spain was just sort of…_staring _at him. Like…well, like he liked what he saw. Most people preferred his _fratello _over him. Everyone liked Italy because he was cute and cheerful and all of that, and Romano wasn't. To have Spain stare at him made Romano blush even more.

Spain gave a slight smirk at Romano's blush. Romano suddenly felt a rush of annoyance at Spain's smirk. That stupid idiot thought he was so great, wasn't he? Well, two could play at that game. Spain didn't have as much control over Romano as he thought he did.

Romano's eyelids lowered, half closed. He extended an arm, and lightly his fingertips touched Spain's black and blue bruise, just below his eye. Spain's heart sped up, and he looked at Romano with wide eyes. Romano fought an inward smirk. _Who's great now, bastardo? _

Romano leaned slightly closer to Spain. Despite himself, Spain could feel his cheeks heat up. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Romano murmured, his eyes still half closed, his nose almost touching Spain's. He was pretty sure Spain wasn't breathing. Then Romano's eye's opened, and he gave a smug smile at Spain, whose eye's widened in shock. "Keep up your stupid act, and I'll hurt you again." He growled at Spain, then hoisted himself up off the ground.

Romano looked down at Spain, still on the ground, who was staring at him with wide green eyes, obviously still not processing what happened. Romano looked like he was considering Spain for a moment, then his eyelids dropped halfway in an amused look, and Romano stepped over Spain and exited the room.

Spain stared after him, cheeks still burning, head still swimming. He was sort of surprised and impressed at what Romano had done. He didn't think Romano would do, or could do something like that. He was also embarrassed Romano had played him, when it was supposed to be the other way around.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

"Hey…Prussia?" A quiet voice behind Prussia stopped him on the way to class. He turned around, and there was Hungary.

"Oh, hi Hungary. No frying pan today?" Prussia said in his normal obnoxious way, laughing. Hungary though, was still out of character.

"Well, no. I just…I just, erm, well I wanted to thank you." She said, looking up at him with her big green eyes. Prussia smirked. "Iz this your way of actually saying your in love with the awesome me?"

Hungary looked annoyed for a second, and Prussia half expected her to pull out her frying pan for him teasing her. "I'm serious Prussia! Can't you tease me about this some other time?"

"So you are in love with me!" Prussia declared loudly, puffing up his chest and grinning. Hungary growled at him. "Ugh, never mind!" she turned and stalked off.

"Hungary, wait." Hungary turned, surprised to see Prussia was following her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Although I still think you're in love with ze awesome me. What were you saying?" he asked, seeming for the most part genuine.

"Oh." Hungary said, surprised. "Well, it's just…thank you for comforting me last night, and driving me home and everything. It was very nice of you." She said.

Prussia nodded. After Austria had rudely pointed out he wasn't at the bar as a couple with Hungary and made it obvious he didn't have feelings for her, Prussia comforted her when she burst out crying. He had soothed her (awkwardly, he didn't really know how to comfort someone over heartbreak) and offered to drive her home. He was surprised when she took up the offer, but he did it none the less. He didn't try anything on her, just drove her home, made sure she got into bed, asked if she needed anything else, and then was on his way.

"You're welcome. It was really no problem." He said, shrugging, coming back to the present.

"No, really." She said, blushing slightly.

Prussia shrugged, then cracked a grin. "Ah, but don't fall in love with ze awesome me too much Hungary! I think I like someone else for ze moment."

Hungary gave him an annoyed look. "You're impossible."

"What? I accepted your thank you. I know your in love with me. What's wrong?" he said, protesting.

She huffed at him, and reached back for something, but before she could pull out her frying pan, Prussia ran away, laughing.

Hungary sighed, shaking her head as she watched Prussia run away. "Some people never change." She said, although with a slight smile on her face that didn't disappear for a while.

**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**

England sighed, stirring in his sleep. He felt stiff and uncomfortable. There was something warm off to his right, and he put his head on it, using it as a pillow.

"_Mon cher, _I do believe you 'ave classes to be attending to right now." Said a familiar voice above his head. England's eye's snapped opened. "What the-?" he said, confused. Then he saw France's face above his own.

"France! What the-!" he said, confused, lurching upright, which only brought his face closer to France's. They were under the large tree England had sat down under earlier, and he figured he must've fallen asleep. Right now France was sitting cross legged, and England's back was to one of his leg's, for he had been using one of France's leg for a pillow without noticing it, and his face was extremely close to France.

England's eyes were wide with shock, but France seemed anything but surprised. If anything, he looked slightly amused by England's reaction, but that was it.

"'Ello, _mon ami._ 'Ow are you doing on this fine day?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by their closeness.

England recovered, then scowled at France. "Don't you speak all of your fancy French talk to me, you bloody frog!" He spat at him, and ducking, scooted away from France. "Get away from me, wanker." He said, glaring daggers at France.

France looked at him with wide blue eyes. "England, what is wrong? Is this about this morning? Because I'll 'ave you know, I did not ditch you, I was merely running late. You were ze one who went off without me." he said, a flash of hurt showing on his face that he had been hurt when he thought England had went to breakfast without him.

"I know you didn't ditch me to breakfast! That's not why I'm mad, you imbecile! Now get away from me." He practically snarled at France, his face turning red with anger. France looked surprised, unsure of what England was so furious about.

"Britain…" France said, moving closer to him. One angry look from Britain and he stopped, but he still looked confused. "I don't understand. Why are you so angry at me?"

Britain gave him an evil glare. " #%$ off frog." He said coldly.

France's face hardened. "Alright, fine zen." He snapped. "I tried, black sheep of Europe, but you always are so stubborn." He paused for a moment, as though waiting for Britain to respond by yelling at him for calling him the black sheep of Europe. When he didn't say anything, just turned his face away, France's eyes widened slightly, realizing for the first time the full extent of Britain's anger. Then he got up and left, leaving Britain alone.

**Lol aawww sad ending sorry :P Sorry about how bad at updating I am, but thank you thank you thank you to those of you that have reviewed! I'm so happy I got reviews they make me so happy ^^ **

**So, just in case you didn't know, translations:**

**Mon cher- my dear**

**Mon ami- my friend**

**Amigo- friend**

**Fratello- brother**

**Bastardo-bastard **

**Rawr I wish they didn't swear so much in the show I don't like swearing xP but I'll do it to get into character x) Please review! Oh, and the characters might be getting a little OCC in the next few chapters, so I apologize for that **rance'ldly.

"m an evil glare. "y at me?"ry look from Britain and he stopped, but he still looked confused. "ast without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sort of putting a hold on mai other stories so I can update on this one. ^^ Once I get to maybe around 6 to 10 chapters, I might slow down a bit; just warning you. **

**Oh, yea, btw, sorry for the very end part of my last chapter, there was like random writing there and I have no idea how it got there, and although I took down the chapter and tried fixing it then reposted it, it was still there, so I'm like oh wat the heck.**

**Warning: the characters might be a little OCC **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, blah blah, we all know I don't own Hetalia**

**Summery: ****Collage can be crazy, with roommates of different countries, bickering, tears, falling in love, and just general collage stuff. Eventual pairings are America/Japan, France/England, Germany/Italy, Roman/Spain, Turkey/Greece, Hungry/Prussia, and maybe Russia/China.**

As Spain walked down the hallways, people stared at him. Some stared because he was, undeniably, rather handsome. Some stared because they had heard of him in whispers of the ever-famous Bad Touch Trio. But most stared at him because of the massive bruise he had just under his eye.

When he reached just outside of the grounds, where he was meeting Prussia and France and just hanging out, the first thing they said was, "What happened to your face?"

Prussia asked that. It actually went more like, "Geez, dude, what za hell happened to your face? You get in a fight or something?"

"Uh, no." Spain said, a little embarrassed about what actually happened.

"Well, what 'appened?" France asked, curious.

Spain seemed to shrink a little, becoming more embarrassed. "Romano punched me."

France and Prussia looked at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Well," France said after his laughing fit, "I see you decided to finally make a move on Romano zen? I am guessing it didn't work."

Prussia laughed harder. Spain drew himself up, indigent. "I wasn't making a move on him." He said defiantly.

"Oh? Zen what happened?" Prussia asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Spain shrank again. "Well…uh, I sort of was in his bed for some reason when he woke up…" France and Prussia burst out laughing again. "But I wasn't making a move on him! I swear! I don't even know I got there! I'm being honest, _amigos!" _

France shook his head, clearly amused. "Well, you should 'ave made a move on him. It's been like, what, how many months now? We all know you like him, and he clearly like you."

Spain looked shocked. "You think he likes me?" he asked.

"_Oui, _yes, I think he likes you. But if you're not going to make a move on him, I will 'ave to myself." France said.

Spain gave him a look. "What?"

France laughed in a perverted French way. "He is very cute, no? I could take 'im or Italy…Italy is very adorable but Romano 'as so much more _fire _in him…" France was clearly thinking gross, perverted things about the brothers. France would also not mess with Germany, truthfully, and it was clear Germany and Italy had feelings for each other.

Spain looked annoyed and possessive at the same time. "Leave Romano alone." He said.

France raised his eyebrows at him. "I don't see you making any moves on him, _mon ami. _And honestly Romano is very…_delectable._"

Spain glared at him, but Prussia decided to intervene before an argument started between the two about Romano. "Hey, France, what about England?" he asked.

France looked miffed. "What about 'im?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh, come on, you totally had ze hots for him. What happened?" Prussia asked, wiggling his eyebrows. England was a weak spot for France, he knew, and Prussia loved finding people's weak points and prodding them as much as he could.

"We…'ad a disagreement." France said.

"About what, _hermano?_" Spain asked curiously, the disagreement about Romano forgotten for the moment.

France actually didn't know what England was angry at him about, but he didn't want to say he was mad at England for being mad at him, so he said coolly, "It's not important. We should probably get back to class."

Prussia and Spain exchanged a look. Prussia snorted. "All right, whatever you say dude. I need to go talk to my bro anyway, so I should probably get back before Germany goes off skipping with Italy into the sunset."

Spain and France gave Prussia a weird look. "Since when does Germany skip anywhere?" Spain asked.

Prussia gave a shrug. "That Italy guy is making him a total pussy."

"Hey! Be nice! Italy is a nice guy." France said defensively.

Prussia shrugged again, obviously not bothered, "C'mon, let's go." He said, and they walked back to class.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

England was having a rough week. He was grumpy, and didn't feel like talking to anybody. Japan had tried to ask him what was wrong, but England was just sent him off.

It was that bloody wanker France. England felt it was his entire fault. He was trying to ignore France, but it was just so bloody…_difficult. _France was everywhere England went. The library, the cafeteria, passing him down halls. Every time England saw him he was reminded of what France did, and that made him in even more of a bad mood. Well, at least the frog didn't wait for him outside of his room in the mornings anymore.

"He gets mad at me." England grumbled to himself as he walked down to his next class. "He doesn't even know the reason I'm mad!"

As he walked in, England saw that there was no one in the classroom. "Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud, furrowing his brow at the empty classroom before him.

France, who had arrived at school and was passing by in his next class, heard England. He should've just ignored him, but he felt desperate to talk to him, to at least say _something _to him, anything, so he decided to stop and inform England.

"Didn't you hear? They were having a drill of some sort." France said, leaning against the doorframe.

England stiffened, his back to France but clearly recognizing his voice. He turned around and glared at France. For a moment they both stood there, England glaring at France, and France looking at England, being suddenly stuck by the thought of how cute England looked standing there holding his schoolbooks to his chest, even if he was glaring at him.

"Alright then." England finally said stiffly, taking a step forward to go outside and find his classmates.

Then the power went out.

England and France both froze, looking up towards the lights. The speaker crackled, then the principles voice came over the system. "I am sorry, it seems there is a problem with our electricity. We will get it fixed immediately. In the meantime, everyone stay in their classes until the power is back on. Thank you."

France looked at England. "I better go." He said, a slight bit of hope in his voice England would stop him.

England gave him a level look. "Alright, frog. Leave." He said.

France narrowed his eyes. Before he could respond he was distracted by some noise-some kids had run out of class, and now stole the keys to some classroom from the janitor.

France turned his attention back to England. "Fine. I will leave."

"Alright then."

Neither of them made a move.

Then suddenly, France was shoved from behind by a kid who was known around school for getting into trouble a lot. The kid laughed, then closed the door, and with the janitor keys he had stolen, locked then in, and ran away laughing.

For a moment neither of them moved. Then England, realizing he was locked in a dark classroom with the power off and no one knowing they were in there with _France_, said the thing on both of their minds.

"Oh, ****"

**O**O**O**O**O**O

Japan had been walking from his dorm, not too far from it actually, when the power went off. He looked up in surprise, then hearing the announcement from the principle, nodded. He didn't have any classes at the moment, so he could just go back to his dorm…

Then Japan heard yelling. "AAHH, GHOST!" It was clearly America, freaked out by the dark, and from watching to many horror movies. Japan debated on whether to go comfort him or to retreat to his dorm, when America rounded the corner running at full speed and crashed straight into him.

They both yelled at first. Japan stopped realizing it was America, then blushed, realizing America was straddling him.

America seemed unaware of it. "Oh! Japan, dude! You, like, scared me half to death, man. Don't do that." He laughed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Japan blushed more, waiting for America to realize he was on Japan and get off. But America apparently didn't notice, still grinning down at Japan.

"Uh, America-san?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yea, dude?"

"You are…um, you are kind of on top of me." Japan blushed even more, his whole face heating up. He didn't like showing this much emotion, but it was kind of hard not too, especially the way America was looking at him.

America gave Japan a confused look, then slowly looked down his chest, his stomach. Japan could feel his whole body heat up with embarrassment. He felt like he was going to die. America really needed to get off of him.

America looked down him slowly, then reached his hips, where he was sitting on. "Oh!" America laughed, like he didn't notice he was straddling Japan, or that he just rather unsubtly checked him out, taking a really long time doing it since Japan was more or less trapped under him. "Sorry dude."

Japan waited a moment, but America didn't move. "Um, Mr. America, can you-?"

He was cut off by Greece, who was walking down the halls. "Hey Japan? Are you there?" the sleepy teen asked, then stopped dead when he saw America and Japan. "What are you guys doing?" he said, seeming slightly startled by their predicament.

"Greece!" Japan said, his face burning. Great, now his friend thinks he and America were making out in the middle of the hallway. Could it get any more embarrassing? Japan tried to set him straight. "It is not what you think! We weren't-I mean, America just crashed into me. He was running down the halls."

"Why were you running?" Greece asked slowly, casting America a confused glance.

"Because, dude! I totally felt a ghost." America said, and shivered, and Japan was pretty sure his face was going to explode any second.

"Well, I suppose you can get off Japan now." Greece suggested lazily, like he didn't really care either way.

America hesitated for a split second, gave Japan a look of something he wasn't sure of, then got off Japan. He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that dude." America offered a hand to Japan, who was still on the floor.

"I-it was no problem…I mean, I don't mind-I mean, its okay!" Japan wanted to go hide in a hole for about forty years.

Greece had other plans for him, however. "So Japan," he said slowly, blinking and turning to face Japan. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai?" Japan asked, brushing himself off.

Greece glanced at America, as though uncertain whether or not to ask with America standing there, then shrugged. "Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me." Greece said lazily, with almost no infliction in his tone.

"What!" Japan and America said at the same time. Japan gaped at Greece, trying to tell whether or not he was serious, while America spluttered. "You can't-do you even like-no, you can't date-I mean, why-what?" America was, for once, at a loss for words.

"Greece, are you serious?" Japan asked uneasily. Did Greece really like him in that manner. For a moment, there was a look of anger on Greece's face as he remembered something.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Greece was walking on the grassy grounds, when Turkey spotted him. Turkey marched up to him and grabbed his collar. "Hey, Moron? What do you think you're doing?" Turkey asked him angrily._

_Greece looked Turkey in the eye, unfazed by their closeness. "I'm walking." He said calmly. "Don't make me Hellas punch you." He added in the same monotone. _

"_You can't walk here." Turkey snarled. _

"_Oh, yeah? Japan likes me better." Greece said in the same sort of monotone as before. This was kind of a weird comeback, and didn't really have anything to do with their argument, but Turkey still took offense to it. _

"_He does not! Japan like me better!" Turkey said angrily, jerking Greece. Greece looked at him with a sort of angry calm. _

_Then, suddenly, a random person passing by burst out, "Oh my god! Will you two just make out already?" _

_Greece and Turkey both looked at the person in shock. They hadn't moved from their positions, Turkey still holding Greece's collar, and they were still really close._

"_What?" they said at the same time._

"_I swear, it's gross!" the person ranted. "All you guys do is talk smack and wrestle so you can touch each other and be near each other! Well, guess what? You're not fooling anyone! Kiss already, go out, get married, I don't care, just stop all this gross groping each other in public because you guys think you're 'fighting.'" The person stalked off. _

_Greece and Turkey remained frozen for a second, then Turkey shoved Greece away, making a disgusted noise. "That person has no idea what she's talking about." Turkey said._

"_None." Greece agreed, brushing himself off, and for a few seconds they stood there in awkward silence. _

"_She's not right, is she?" Turkey said suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Greece._

"_What?" Greece said, confused._

"_You don't just fight because you like me, right? Because I hate you, moron." Turkey snarled, picking a fight as always._

_Greece looked hurt for second. "You hate me? What about that time we went shopping?" he asked. (__**a**__/__**n**__ I'm getting the idea from an actual comic strip, this isn't my idea)_

_Turkey looked at Greece in surprise. "Well, okay, we had fun shopping. But that doesn't mean I can't hate you." _

_Greece shrugged slowly, hiding his hurt. He was surprised by the fact he was hurt at all. "Oh well. I always have Japan." He said, just so Turkey wouldn't see his hurt._

"_What?" Turkey asked. Greece nodded. "Yeah. I was going to actually go ask him out before you stopped me." he lied, making that up on the spot._

"_What! You're not serious, are you?" Turkey seemed equal parts shocked and horrified. Greece said, "Yup. Now I better be going." And he walked around Turkey, to the dorm building to find Japan._

_Why did I do that? He wondered. I don't like Japan that way. Greece sighed. Well, it did seemed to make Turkey horrified, so Greece thought dating Japan couldn't be that bad. _

_He wrinkled his nose. Like he would like Turkey. That girl had no idea what she was talking about._

_Greece tried to ignore the weird feeling he had, guilty, like someone had found out one of his secrets._

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"Yes, of course I'm serious Japan. Will you go on a date with me?" Greece said.

Japan gave him a wary look. "Greece-san, does this have something to do with Turkey?"

Greece cursed Japan's perceptiveness. "No, no, of course not." He said softly, feeling guilty at the lies he was telling.

"Um…ah, well…." Japan felt awkward. He didn't think he liked Greece that way, but he didn't have any experience with letting people down like this. He was about to say no, and America would've been relieved, and maybe things would've been different, but then America said the thing that ruined it for him.

"Hey, where's England?" America suddenly wondered out loud. It was a random thought, that honestly meant nothing to America, but he was trying to distract himself from the manner at hand, because it hurt too much. But Japan didn't know that.

Japan felt like he had been punched in the gut. Even now, when Japan was being asked out, America couldn't keep his focus off of England for a moment. This must truly show he didn't care about Japan. (This is from Japan's perspective, btw, this isn't actually true at all) Japan felt an overwhelming amount of jealousy for England, more than he even knew he was capable of. So Japan did the only thing he could to distract himself from it.

"Hai, Greece. I will go on a…"date" with you." Japan said hesitantly.

Greece America both felt the same amount of shock. Greece however, hid it better, nodding slowly while trying to ignore his sinking sense of disappointment Japan said yes. Well, it couldn't be all that bad, could it?

"WHAT?!" America burst out. He didn't even stutter for words, he was so shocked. America had always felt, on some level, Japan liked him back the way America now realized he liked him.

Greece cast America a glance, and realized there was something between Japan and America. He said nothing other than, "Great. I'll be at your dorm at eight." though. Then Greece turned and walked away slowly, trying to keep Turkey out of his mind as he turned over the fact he and Japan were dating.

There was an incredibly awkward silence after Greece left. America was still staring at Japan in shock, and Japan was studying the ground like he had just realized how fascinating groundness is.

"Er…I better go get ready." Japan murmured quietly, wanting to leave. His heart ached at the thought of America liking someone better than him, and he realized he liked America much more than he originally planned too. Ever. He needed time to compose himself.

America watched Japan go, his heart hurting so much he wondered if there was something wrong. He didn't realize the only thing he was suffering from was a heartbreak.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

France sighed. Ever since England and him had been stuck in this room-about an hour now-England was doing his best to ignore him. Right now he was sketching something, France didn't know what.

France watched England out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he turned to face him, and said, "Britain, can't we work zis out?" he spoke softly, as though afraid of upsetting the Brit.

"There's nothing to work out, frog." Britain said calmly. He didn't even look up, just kept sketching.

France was silent for a moment. "You must tell me why you are mad at me. It is not fair for me not be able to 'ave no chance to defend myself." He said.

Britain kept sketching, then sighed. He was tired of ignoring that bloody wine idiot if he was going to keep bugging him, and besides…honestly, Britain missed France, even if he was sleeping around with girls.

"Alright then, Francey-pants. Lets talk." Britain said, turning to face him. He put down his sketch book, and France saw what-or who-he was drawing. France felt suddenly annoyed, like he always did whenever France saw Britain and the other guy talking, or just interacting in any way possible.

"You were drawing America?" He said, some of his annoyance slipping into his tone. France often tried to distract the British man from America-he didn't let himself think of the reasons why, even though it was quite obviously jealousy.

Britain blushed, drawing his sketchbook to his chest. "That's none of your bloody business. Now, are we going to talk or not?"

France still felt annoyed-and jealous-about the sketching, but decided against talking about in case it made England mad again.

"Alright. _Mon cher, _I wish you would explain why you 'are so mad at me?" France said softly in his smooth French accent.

Britain looked down, and France could've sworn he was blushing again. "Well…" he said, fidgeting a bit. Then he looked up at France with a hard stare. "You go around sleeping with ladies. It is rather un-gentlemen like." Britain narrowed his eyes. "Especially when you make promises to those ladies that you do not keep."

France had froze, surprised that was the reason England was mad. He had thought everyone knew of his love conquests, although he was surprised England knew about the unkept promises. France felt strangely guilty, although he wasn't sure why.

"And…I am confused, _Le'angleterre. _Why does zis bother you?"

England narrowed his eyes more, and France was sure he had made a mistake. When England spoke though, he kept his face calm, although rather icy. "It bothers me because it is un-gentlemen like, and rather disgusting. I would rather not be in the presence of someone who is sleeping around with young ladies."

France wanted to ask if England would rather he sleep around with young men, (which…he might actually do. Isn't France bisexual?) but repressed his pervy side for the moment. Instead he said, "Britain, that is as much part of me as is my long 'air and beautiful blue eyes. It is who I am." In short, France could not imagine a world were he wasn't constantly flirting with everyone.

Well, expect maybe one world, but France hadn't imagined that quite yet.

England sighed. He was really weary of everything, this conversation, France, just everything. Whatever, if France slept around, who was he to care? Britain did actually care, but he ignored that side, like he decided just to ignore the fact France was sleeping around.

"Yes, fine, whatever." He said wearily.

"So…we are friends, yes?" France asked hopefully.

England gave him a half smile. "Yes, I suppose. As much as friends as we ever were." As England went back to sketching, France felt that annoyance and jealousy come back, and began to realize how England felt with his…erm, "spreading the love."

England furrowed his brow at his picture. "By the way, do you have any rubbers?" He asked, frowning at his picture.

France was shocked out of his thought line. He was so shocked he couldn't say anything for a long moment. Then, "W-what?"

England looked up. "Rubbers. Do you happen to have any on you?"

France gave England an outright stare. "What?" England asked, not understand what was wrong. France wasn't sure if England was fooling him-he hoped so-or if he actually wanted rubbers.

"Britain, I thought that for you…I mean, who 'are you sleeping…who do you need the rubbers for, may I ask?" he said weakly.

Britain stared at him now. "Well, for America, I guess." He said, gesturing to the picture.

France gasped. "WHAT?!" He said, so loud Britain flinched.

"What?" Britain asked, more annoyed than alarmed.

"Are you and America…dating?" France asked sounding horrified.

Britain looked at him, obviously thinking he had lost it. "No, we're not. You don't need rubbers for dating." He said in a matter of fact tone.

France looked so horrified he was lost for words. England started to get concerned. "What's wrong, Frog?"

"You-and America-are…" France sounded strangled. England stared at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think rubbers are? What's that fancy word you use for them now?" England thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, erasers. My people call erasers rubbers. What the bloody hell are rubbers here?"

France relaxed, letting out a big whoosh of air. "Oh…right, of courze, _mon ami. _I should 'ave guessed that. Rubbers." He let out a strangled laugh. England gave him a wary look, like he was afraid France had lost it.

"Why? What are rubbers here?" he asked.

France turned away, his hair covering his face, but England could have sworn a blush was beginning to burn on his cheeks. "Zey are…nothing, you don't need to know."

England looked slightly annoyed, like he was about to argue, then suddenly America burst through the door. England and France jumped up, both glad to be free, but a little confused on what was wrong with America. The power was still out, but he appeared to be…crying.

"How the hell did you get through that door? It was locked!" England said.

"What? Oh. I opened it." America said it a retched voice, wiping back tears.

"Um, are you okay, America?" France asked warily.

"Yea dude fine. Just fine. Hey England?" America said, wiping back some more tears.

"Yes, what do you need, America?" England asked cautiously.

"Dude, will you go out with me? Please?" America asked, sounding extremely upset.

"WHAT?!" France said, stiffening. America, even through his wretched state, noticed how his and France's reactions were similar. America really needed something to get his mind off Japan, who he couldn't stop thinking of, and every time he did he would feel more and more upset and tears would start to fall. So why not ask out someone else? England seemed okay…America really missed Japan.

While France stood there in shock, probably because his worst nightmare was coming true, England stared at the American, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Y-you want me to go out with you?" he stuttered. America nodded, tears still falling freely. England didn't know what to do. He'd had a crush on America before, hadn't he? He thought so…although now he wasn't sure. In fact, even last night, England had a dream about France. Not that he would ever, in a million years, tell him that. It was embarrassing enough to think about.

England had thought he had a crush on America, that America asking him out was his dream come true…but it didn't feel like it. Part of it may be because America was crying uncontrollably, but that wasn't it. It just didn't feel right. But England felt so bad for America, that he couldn't say no.

"Alright America." England sighed. "I'll go on a date with you."

"WHAT?!" France said, or shouted, again, whipping around to stare at England. England met his sparkling blue eyes, not sparkling anymore, then turned his head, blushing a dark color, feeling for some reason guilty.

America smiled, or tried to through his tears. "T-thanks dude." He let out a breath like he had been holding it, and seemed to compose himself a bit. "I'll, uh, pick you up at seven."

"We live in the same dorm" England said, a flat expression on his face.

"Right." America blushed. "Well, I'll take you out at, uh, seven. And, um, if you could forget this whole thing…"

"You mean the part where you cried like a little schoolgirl?" England said, intentionally being mean because he was sure America must've been crying over someone that definitely wasn't him. England was surprised to find he didn't care all that much, but why make it easy for America?

"Um, yeah. That part." America blushed a deeper color. "Anyway, see you at seven, dude!" he said cheerfully, finally seeming to get himself back together, and waving at England as he left the room.

There was an awkward silence after America left. England wasn't sure why it was awkward-so what, he could date people, who cared about France?-but it was.

France stared at him disbelievingly for the longest time. Finally he said, in sort of a detached disbelieving tone, "So. I suppose you and ze American really are togezer now."

"Yes. I suppose." England said, looking at the ground.

"Don't-." France started then stopped. England looked up at him. "Don't what?" he asked curiously.

_Don't date America. Please don't date him._ Was what France wanted to say, to plead with England, to get down on his knees before him, until he changed his mind. But that was ridicioulous! Who was he, France, to care if England dated America? It was like he had told Prussia: _I 'ave a thousand ladies at my disposal. Why on earth would I want England? _But still, he did. France ignored it though.

England was still looking at France. France couldn't seem to be able to look at him. "Are you alright frog? You're acting funny."

France straightened his back. He kept his eyes down though, for he had found there were tears in them. "Never better." He retorted, then walked out of the room.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

"Roma…"

"Go away Spanish bastard."

"Can I have a hug?" Spain asked, holding out his arms for Romano and smiling widely. Which was hard, considering he still had a big bruise just below his eye, so it must've hurt him to smile.

Romano glared at him. "No! I said go away! I'm busy." He added, turning in his back to his sheet of paper he was working on.

Spain pouted. "I think I deserve a hug, since you punched me."

"What you deserved was that punch, perv." Was Romano's reply. He didn't even bother looking back to say it.

Spain sighed, and walked over. "What are you working on, _amigo_?" He asked cheerfully, peering over Romano's shoulder to look at his paper. All he could see was a bunch of scribbles crossing out words he couldn't read now.

Romano leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. He tapped his pencil on his lower lip. He didn't even appear to notice that Spain was leaning forward on his chair, and when he leaned back his back was touching Spain's hands were they were gripping the chair. He might not have noticed, but Spain was very, very aware of it.

"I'm working on a plan," He said, oblivious to Spain's rapid heartbeat, "to get that potato bastard out of my brother's room."

"You mean Germany?" Spain said, confused. He sighed in disappointment when Romano leaned forward again, scribbling down something on his paper, then muttering in frustratment and crossing it out.

"Yes, yes, the potato bastard." Romano said, frustrated with his slow progress. "I can't think of anything though." He turned around to Spain with wide eyes. "You got any ideas, you jerk?" he asked.

Spain was a little caught up in Romano's big hazel eyes…then he realized Romano was waiting for a response for something. "Sorry, _triste, _I missed what you said. Can you repeat?" he asked.

"I _said, _you got any ideas, you jerk?" Romano said, irritated. Spain looked thoughtful. "To get Germany out of your _hermano's _room? Sorry, no. Why do you want to separate them anyway? Germany and Italy are such a cute couple…" Spain's voice died out as Romano turned back to glare at him.

"Whatever." Romano grumbled, tossing away his sheet and getting up and moving towards the door. "I'll just yell at him, or the principle person or something."

Spain sighed. Romano could be so stubborn. "Honestly, Romano, why can't you be more like your _hermano?"_

**(Quick word translate: hermano-brother, triste-sorry. It also means sad, but in this case it's sorry.) **

Romano stopped suddenly. So suddenly he nearly tripped. Then he turned and gave Spain the most evilest glare of his life. "What?" he said in a cold tone.

Unfortunately, Spain didn't see all the signs. He didn't know how Romano was jealous of his younger brother, how Romano secretly thought Spain might be the only person who liked Romano better than Italy. And Spain, let's be honest here, was really a rather oblivious person, rather incapable, like America, of sensing the mood. So he continued on.

"Well, I just mean you're brother is very easygoing. He is so adorable too!" Spain said, smiling at the mental picture of Italy and his big, innocent smile. "I've known him quite a while, he is so cute, and him and Germany are just meant to be, so I don't think you should mess with that relationship, yes? I mean…" as Spain rambled on, Romano got more and more angry.

Here he had thought maybe, just maybe, there was a person who didn't like his younger brother better than him. Well, he was obviously wrong. Of course, he had forgotten Spain had known Italy longer than Romano, since Romano had just come this year. Even so, Spain had seemed so fond of him, even if he was touchy-feely with everyone, he seemed especially so with Romano. Clearly Romano had gotten that wrong too.

Spain actually didn't favor Italy over Romano. Italy was cute and all, but Spain could only picture him as a younger brother. Italy's brother however…that was different. Spain felt extremely different about Romano than Italy, but not in a bad way. And to share a dorm with him, with no third roommate, was like heaven to Spain. He actually wasn't a hundred percent sure why he was so attracted to Romano, but he knew that in things like these, when (as he believed subconsciously, him and Romano) people were meant to be, it didn't make all that much sense, and really, opposites attract. However, Spain really was oblivious, both to how he felt (well, sorta…I mean he kind of got it, which is why he's so touchy with Romano and thought he was cute) and how Romano felt.

Spain was actually right on the opposites attract part. Spain and Romano, Cheerful and bad tempered, England and France, a gentlemen and a, as some would call, pervert. America and Japan, one loud, one quiet. Turkey and Greece, one always picking fights, the other (normally) calm. None of them could really explain their relationship with the other.

Spain was still rambling on, but Romano had about enough of his speech. He believed that Spain liked Italy over him, even though he didn't know what Spain really thought.

"Well, that's nice, _bastardo pomodoro_" Romano snarled. "_Ora, perché non vai cerbiatto sopra mio fratello come tutti gli altri?_"

(**Translation- tomatoe bastard, and "Now, why don't you go fawn over my brother like everyone else?")**

Spain wasn't all that sure what Romano said. He knew _fratello _was _brother _in Italian, but he wasn't sure what else Romano said. "What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Romano glared at him. "You don't even get it." He said coldly, a bit of betrayal seeping into his voice.

Spain stiffened in surprise. "Romano-?" he said, but Romano stalked out. Spain wasn't sure whether to go after him, but decided to let Romano cool off before talking to him.

Romano stalked down the hall, seething. Good thing Spain didn't come after him, or he would've given him another black eye!

He walked into a common room, and was surprised to see France there. He was even more surprised to see France wipe away a tear, staring at the floor dejectedly. Romano decided to sit next to the wine bastard, if only because it didn't seem like the pervert would play any tricks on him.

Plopping down next to France, Romano sighed, leaning on his knees. He gave France a sideways look. "Hey, wine bastard." He greeted him.

France looked surprised. "Romano!" he said, shock on his face. Then he smirked. "Well, izn't zis a treat?"

Romano was beginning to second-guess his decision to sit next to him. He glared at France. "Why were you crying?" he asked bluntly.

France looked surprised. "What?"

"Why were you crying?" Romano was enjoying seeing France struggle for an answer.

"I wasn't crying. I had, um, somezing in my eye." He said. Romano rolled his eyes, and looked at the fireplace. "Right." He said sarcastically.

He was then surprised to find he was being pulled on France's lap. "Well, we _are _alone, _mon cher._" France whispered into his ear. Romano was looking up in shock, a blush beginning to burn on his cheeks. "We should make the most of it." France said, circling his arms around Romano.

Spain was walking down the halls. He had been too worried about Romano to wait more than five minutes (or seconds) to go and talk to him. He didn't want Romano getting into any trouble.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICK PERVERT!" Came a loud shout. Spain's head shot up.

"Romano!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth, and running a few steps, then faltering, unsure were to go.

"SPAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OFFA ME! HELP! RAPE!" Spain was pretty sure that had come from the common room. He ran frantically towards there, sprinting faster than he had thought he was capable.

In the common room, France had pushed Romano down against the pillows as he struggled, curling his own body around Romano's, one hand on his chest holding him down, the other running through Romano's thick, glossy hair. "Relax." He whispered, rolling his eyes. "I'm not raping you, _mon cher_. I am merely feeling your beautiful 'air."

"Romano!" Spain burst through the door. He stopped dead at the sight of France, on of his best friends, forcing Romano down. And worse, he was doing something Spain had always wanted to do: run his hand through Romano's hair. Romano had such glossy hair, and the sight of France's hand in it made a fury well up in Spain.

"GET OFFA HIM!" Spain roared, and shoved France so hard, he tumbled and crashed into the wall. Spain rushed to Romano.

"Romano! Are you okay?" He asked frantically, gripping Romano's shoulders as the younger nation got up slowly and brushed himself off.

"Fine." He muttered, scowling. He didn't want Spain here. It was bad enough that Spain liked Italy better than him, and probably already thought of Romano as immature because he was younger. This was helping that Spain just saved him from France. At least France didn't treat him like a toddler, and coo over him. France actually viewed him as a man.

"Are you sure?" Spain asked, eyes round. He had been so worried! He was about to clutch Romano to him, when France got up. "Spain, honestly, _mon ami_, you are a terrible wingman." France stretched out his back, which hurt from the impact on the wall.

Spain's back stiffened. He turned around, and hissed. "Anyone else. You can do your stupid flirtation tricks on _anyone else. _But leave Romano alone."

Romano should've realized then how Spain felt for him, as a man. But he misread the sentence, and thought Spain was implying he was too young and childish, and innocent, for France or anyone to flirt with him. Romano narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. _Stop treating me like a child!_ He wanted to tell Spain. But France and Spain appeared to be arguing at the moment.

France had been surprised at the amount of ferociousness in his friend's normally happy, buoyant tone. But he had recovered quickly, willing to fight with Spain if only to let out his upsetness with England _some _way.

"Oh? So overprotective, are we?" France said, crossing his arms and hitching up an eyebrow. " 'Ow do you know Romano wasn't enjoying it?"

Spain glared at France. This time, there was no Prussia to break up their fight. Spain didn't normally notice how perverted the Frenchmen was, but he was definitely noticing it now. "He was yelling rape! Of course he wasn't enjoying it!"

"And how do you know that, bastard?" Romano grumbled from behind Spain. He hadn't enjoyed it actually, but he didn't like Spain speaking for him,.

Spain turned around, his green eyes wide, his fight leaving him. Romano widened his eyes back at Spain, a little confused by the expression on his face. "You…you didn't like it, did you? I mean…"

"Oh, like you care for 'im!" France said to Spain, who regained his anger and turned around. "Ze first few months of school you kept talking about how annoying he was! 'He's a damn brat' if I remember correctly, no?" **(a/n I'm getting the whole "damn brat" thing from Hetalia beautiful world, so that idea isn't mine. I'm trying to make my story characters follow everything from the seasons, so this part isn't my idea)**

Spain turned red, which he did very rarely. "What? Spain, you jerk! Stupid tomato bastard, I'm a damn brat? You're the pervert who tried to hug me everyday!" Romano snarled behind him.

"You're forgetting a part, aren't you France? Do you remember that I thought he was a brat for only a little bit, then I thought he was a little sweet?" Spain said, glaring France. Behind him, Romano was silent, unsure of what to make of this new information. Spain turned around, giving him an apologetic smile. "Yes, I am sorry, Roma, I did think you were, ah, a bit annoying at first, _amigo._ But then I found out how sweet you are and kind and I really like you now!" he said cheerfully. There was no way of knowing if Spain meant he liked him as a friend or more-with Spain it was hard to tell.

"Why'd you hug me if you thought I was annoying, you jerk?" Romano asked. Spain laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Honestly, even though he had found Romano's temper a bit annoying at first, Romano himself was so cute that Spain couldn't resist trying to hug him. Now that Spain liked everything about Romano, he had upped his efforts in trying to overall touch him, instead of just getting a hug.

"Well, uh, I guess I must've not found you annoying for long, huh?" Spain said. France, getting impatient, said to Romano, "I never found you annoying, _mon cher._ In fact, quite ze opposite."

Romano appeared to be considering this, so Spain said, a bit desperately, "Oh please, you just like Romano for his looks."

"Not true!" France protested. He was feeling more secure fighting over Romano with Spain rather than mourning over England, so France decided to do something that was really incredibly stupid.

"Romano," France said, "why don't we let you decide whether you liked it or not?"

Romano glared at France. He opened his mouth to let him know _exactly _what he had thought of it-and it was not something very nice-but then France said: "Will you go on a date with me, _mon cher_?"

Romano and Spain froze. "A-a date?" Spain said, sounding strangled. "_Oui, _yes, a date." France said, laughing at their expressions.

Romano decided to actually consider this. Although France, that stupid wine bastard, was a pervert, at least he didn't treat him like a child. Romano then thought of Spain had told him to be like his brother. Italy for some reason didn't see France's pervertness, and even called him "Big Brother France", but he also probably wouldn't reject a date with him. (Mostly because Italy wouldn't know how, and probably would've been pressured/scared into it by France, but still.) Romano decided to take Spain's advice for once, and do something Italy would do.

"Why not, wine bastard? I'll go on a date with you." Romano said, shrugging. France's eyes widened, then he smirked. "Ah, I knew you would come around, mo-"

"What?! No! Romano, no, you can't!" Spain burst out, finally coming out of his shock that Romano said yes. Romano hated France! Or at least Spain had thought…

"And why not, tomato bastard? Who's going to stop me? You?" Romano snarled. Spain stared at him, shock written all over his face.

Behind him, France laughed. "Ohonhonhonhon, I will pick you up at your dorm later, _oui, mon cher_?" Romano hesitated, then nodded stiffly.

"_Au revior!_" France sang out as he left the room. Spain stood there, looking devastated and staring at Romano pleadingly. Romano looked uncomfortable, studying the ground and not looking up to meet Spain's gaze.

"I, uh, better get ready. Why don't you go find my brother that you love so much, tomato bastard?" Romano muttered edgily, staring at the ground. He turned and left the room, with Spain staring after him with crushing disappointment.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

"Ve, Germany, can we go get some pasta?" asked Italy bubbly, sprawled out on his bed watching while Germany cleaned their room.

Germany sighed. "Italy, ve just had lunch." He said. Italy rolled off the bed. "Please Germany? I want pasta!" He said, looking up pleadingly.

Germany could feel himself breaking as he looked down at the Italian he had a soft spot for. "Vell…" Then he shook his head. _Why I am I such a pussy around zis guy?_

Italy pouted. "But Geerrmmannyyy…" he complained, stumbling toward the German and practically falling on him.

Germany caught Italy with ease, sighing. "Why are you so clingy?" he complained, trying to ignore the blush beginning to burn on his cheeks.

Italy giggled. "Because…" he said, looking up at Germany. They stared at each other for a long moment. "I like you, Germany." Italy finished, his voice lower and more serious.

Germany couldn't tell what that meant. Did Italy like him? Did he think of him as a friend, or as something else? Why can't he figure this out?

It was sort of solved though when the two stared at each other for a long moment, then kissed. It isn't certain if Germany bent down, or Italy reached up, or, most likely, they both did the actions at the same time. But they were kissing.

Italy reached on his toes, kissing Germany as hard as he could, and Germany slid his hands down onto Italy's sides, kissing him back. He found himself against the wall, kissing Italy.

He was kissing _Italy. _Germany's head had been whirling for a few moments, everything blurry in the kiss, but now the realization he was kissing his long-time friend hit home, and shocked him out of the kiss. Germany abruptly pulled back from Italy, his head spinning with confusion and guilt and…happiness? Was he happy about kissing Italy? Agh, he was so confused!

Italy was peering nervously up at Germany, unsure what to make of his sudden reaction. "Germany?" He said, smiling nervously. He didn't let go of Germany, though.

Italy's closeness wasn't helping Germany think any. Their stomach's and leg's were pressed together, Italy's face was close, his big eye's peering anxiously at Germany's face, Italy's breath hot on his face, and Germany needed space. He gave Italy and abrupt push away, and ran a hand through his hair, which was messed up from Italy running his hands through it.

Oh god. Italy had kissed him and ran his hand's through his hair, and Germany had done the same thing to him, and Germany felt horribly guilty because Italy was so innocent and probably didn't know what he was doing, and Germany was responsible for making him confused, and Italy would probably go back to flirting with girls the next day and it all felt like one big mess.

"Ve~Germany? Are you okay?" Italy said, trying, and failing, to not sound upset. Germany had basically rejected him. Italy was a bit surprised a the depth of feeling he had the German man. He didn't know he liked him so much…and in this way.

"I'm-I'm sorry Italy." Germany mumbled, heading towards the door. "What?" Italy said, upset and confused now. Germany winced at the look on his face, and felt responsible. "We, ah, shouldn't have done this. Sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean to force you to do anything." He began quicking his pace towards the door, feeling ashamed.

"Germany, you didn't force me to do any-" Italy was cut off by Germany. Italy had been trying to say Germany didn't force him to do anything, but Germany hadn't been listening.

"Erm, it's probably best things go back to way they were, ja? I'll, uh, see you in a bit." He said, and left the room. Italy gazed out the door sadly. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were." He mumbled to the now empty room

**O**O**O**O**O**O

Italy (okay why did I do a page breaker if I'm still talking about italy? Oh well, I'm too lazy to delete it. Anyway…) Italy was walking down the halls, unusually depressed. People who knew him asked if he was alright, worried because he wasn't his normal bubbly, cheery self. "I'm fine." He muttered, turning away from them.

Spain wasn't doing too great either. Italy had been walking around, with no particular destination, when he saw Spain. Spain didn't appear to be heading anywhere either. In fact, the Spanish man appeared a little confused to where he was, even though Italy was pretty sure Spain knew the campus upside down.

Spain walked in sort of circles, seeming surprised when he came to walls or doors. He also had distant look on his face, not paying attention to his surroundings. Italy didn't really feel like talking or helping anyone else at the moment, but when Spain crashed face-first into a wall he had been walking straight towards and fell into a pile on the floor, he decided he had to help anyway.

"Um, Spain? Ve, are you okay?" Italy asked worriedly. Spain stirred and looked up at Italy miserably. He looked a lot like Romano, which made Spain sigh in a defeated and depressed way.

"Are you alright?" Italy asked, helping him up. Spain didn't seem like himself. His face was glum and depressed, his posture slouched, his eyes glazed over, and he didn't even seem to register the fact that he had slammed into a wall, despite the fact it was making his bruise bigger.

"_Hola_, Italy. I am fine." He said in a slow, depressed tone. He didn't sound fine to Italy—at all—but Italy didn't know what to do. "Well, is there anything I can do for you?"

Spain looked at him, the fog in his eyes seeming to clear a bit.

"Italy?" Spain hesitated, as though he weren't sure about something. The Spanish man was making Italy a little nervous, and he leaned away slightly on his toes, wanting to be by himself. "Yes Spain? What do you need?" he asked politely, wanting to get away as soon as possible, and be depressed by himself.

"Will you go out with me?" Spain blurted. He wasn't sure where this had come from, but maybe going out with Italy would ease his pain. Although Spain knew he was just trying to substitute Italy for his brother, because they looked alike.

Italy froze in shock. He opened his mouth, about to break out in a nervous stuttering, and tell Spain he didn't really want to go out with him, but then he remembered Germany in such a rush to get away from him, and how he would have to face him again sooner or later, and for some reason he found himself accepting. "Ve~sure Spain." He heard himself chirp, and mentally smacked himself. _What are you doing?!_

"Great! I'll see you later Roma-I mean Italy." Spain said, seeming a little more like his normal self. He walked off, and Italy watched him, wondering exactly what he had done.

**O**O**O**O**O**O

Germany walked through the halls, flustered. He kept running a hand through his hair, messing it up, then slicking it back again. His thoughts kept trailing back to Italy, and he felt confused and guilty. Italy didn't know what he was doing, he probably didn't even feel that way about Germany, and Germany had taken advantage of him. He was confused too-did he like Italy. He hadn't really thought about _how _he felt about Italy.

Germany was so confused, and he hated not feeling in control of his emotions. He needed a distraction. When he spotted Spain walking down the hall, he took the chance to distract himself. "Hello, Spain. Are you alright?" he asked politely, noticing how weary he looked.

"Ah, yes, I am fine, _amigo._" Spain said. Strangely, something like guilt flashed across his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down the hall where he had come from.

"If you are looking for Italy, he is down the hall." Spain told Germany, pointing down the hall. Germany's face told him he had no desire to see Italy, and Spain wondered if they had a fight or something. Whatever it was, it was probably the reason Italy had accepted his offer to go out with him.

"Germany, _mi amigo,_ there's something you should know. Since you and, uh, Italy are so close." Germany looked at Spain curiously. "Me and Italy are…well, we are going out."

Germany stared at Spain, whose face began to heat up. "W-we are-I mean dating, but-it doesn't mean-Romano and Italy, and France-and they're brothers, so-that's not what I meant, I mean he's nice, but I like-what I meant was-I don't know why…um." Spain stopped awkwardly. Germany continued to stare at him. Spain was pretty sure he hadn't blinked in the whole time Spain had tried to explain himself.

Inexplicably, in that moment Prussia decided to show up. "Wassup, West? I was looking for you! Hey, where's Italy? You guys are inseparable, I thought you'd always be together…" he rambled on.

Germany kept his gaze on Spain, and Spain took a step back, intimidated. "He's not here." Germany said coolly.

Prussia grinned, oblivious to the tension between the two. He turned to Spain. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Romano." Prussia laughed. "You better keep him away from France, yes? Zat guy isn't going to stop when he puts his mind to something, or someone." Spain's eye twitched.

Prussia seemed to finally realize neither of them were very chatty. "What's wrong with you two? Did I miss something?"

Germany seemed to be internally freaking out, not moving an inch, and Spain didn't know how to respond, nor did he really want to confide to Prussia, who would probably laugh at their situation. Luckily, Hungary showed up then, so Spain didn't have to.

"Prussia!" Hungary said, looking annoyed. She had her frying pan with her, and Spain wondered if she always carried that thing around with her.

"Oh, hello Hungary! Couldn't keep away from me, I see?" Prussia said, grinning at her and swinging an arm around Germany. "Hey, West, this is ze girl I told you had ze hots for me."

Hungary looked even more annoyed. Germany said, in the same cool tone, "Ja, Prussia talks about you all the time."

Hungary looked surprised, then giggled. Prussia flushed, and pushed his brother away. "I do not! I don't!" He added turning to Hungary defensively.

She sighed, then said briskly. "Right. Well I wanted to talk to you about your behavior towards my friends-"

"What friends?" Prussia interrupted, now annoyed at Germany for saying that, and Hungary for being here to hear that. "Oh, do you mean that pussy guy friend of yours?"

Hungary looked miffed. "Mexico is not a pussy! And you can't just trip him down the stairs like that! He could have been seriously hurt-"

"Oh, who cares? He's fine, ja? So it doesn't matter." Prussia interrupted again, waving her off.

"It does matter!" Hungary was now obviously angry, and to stop a fight, Germany stepped in the middle.

"Prussia, say you're sorry." Germany told his brother.

"What?! You can't seriously be taking her side, West, he wasn't even hurt-"

"I am serious. Say you're sorry." Germany said, giving him a hard stare with cold blue eyes. Prussia stared back at him for a moment defiantly, then sighed and caved.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He muttered, kicking at the ground like a little kid. Hungary looked momentarily torn, like she wasn't sure whether to still be angry or forgive him. "Well…it's alright I suppose."

At this moment, Spain tried to make peace with Germany while Prussia and Hungary were distracted. "Germany, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about Italy, and I can break up with him if you want." He whispered.

"I don't like Italy!" Germany said defensively, despite a blush coming to his cheeks. Spain looked confused. "But I thought you guys like each other."

"I don't! And even if I did it doesn't matter. He doesn't like me anyway." Germany muttered. Spain's eye's widened. "Oh, but he does-"

"Look, it doesn't matter." Germany said. At Spain's look of doubt he said, "I don't like him! I'll prove it. Hungary?" He asked the women, turning back to her. Hungary had been facing Prussia with her frying pan raised, as though they had gotten into an argument again. Germany rolled his eyes. Prussia was so see-through. Germany knew his brother, and he knew Prussia had tripped Mexico because he was jealous of Mexico's close relationship with Hungary, even though they obviously didn't have romantic feelings for each other.

"Yes? Did you need something Germany?" Hungary asked, turning to him. Germany hesitated—he had never been good at this. "Will, uh, will you, er, go out with me?" Germany asked awkwardly, and Prussia's eyes widened at his brother. Germany immediately felt a stab of guilt—he knew his brother liked Hungary, and yet he was still asking her out to prove something to Spain. What kind of brother was that?

"Oh, uh…" Normally Hungary would've said no, but for some reason, because of Prussia's presence, she decided to say yes. Prussia always flirted with all the girls and dated everyone, so why not she? She might as well try it out. "Why, sure Germany. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great. I'll stop by your dorm later." Germany said, and he felt horrible because of the look Prussia was giving him.

"I better go." Hungary said, staring at the ground and avoiding Prussia's stare, which had switched over to her. "I'll see you later, I suppose."

After Hungary left, there was a pregnant silence. Spain was watching Prussia carefully, like he might explode any second. Germany was staring at the ceiling, looking incredibly guilty. Prussia looked so upset and confused and bewildered that Spain's heart ached for his normally buoyant friend.

"Um, Prussia. Are…you okay?" Spain asked carefully. Prussia shook his head. "Oh, ja. Fine, never better." He said, but his voice cracked giving him away.

"Listen, Prussia, I didn't mean to-" Germany began apologetically, but Prussia stopped him. "I don't care. I don't care! It's just Hungary. I mean who cares, right?" Prussia said, shaking out his shoulders. Spain looked at his friend, worried. Were those tears forming in his eyes? It was hard to tell. Spain couldn't even remember Prussia ever crying.

Prussia hated the look Spain and Germany were giving him. "What? I said I don't care. What za hell is the matter with you guys, anyway? You're acting all weird." They didn't say anything, which made him talk more, his voice getting higher. "Seriously! I'm fine! I'm great! I can date anyone. In fact, I'll date someone now. Yeah! Hey, uh Turkey!"

Turkey had been passing by. He and Prussia knew each other well enough, but there were certainly no romantic feelings involved. "Hey Prussia." He said, sounding a little strained himself. He also looked confused, like he had found out something that he didn't think would be there.

"You wanna go out with me?" Prussia couldn't believe he asked that. He and Turkey…it just seemed wrong.

Turkey also couldn't believe it. "You messing with me, moron? Because I've had enough people messing with me today." He said angrily, but strangely, a flash of hurt went across his face. Turkey was remembering Greece saying he was going to ask out Japan, the distant way he did it, like he didn't even care about Turkey, much less what he thought.

"No way. I totally mean it." Prussia told him, his hands up.

"Oh. Well. All right." Now Turkey couldn't believe he said that. He was planning to ask out someone to show Greece he didn't care either, but Prussia? He was not someone he had thought about asking out. Like, at all.

"Great! I'll see you later." Prussia said, forcing a big grin on his face. Germany sighed, shaking his head. Today was just so messed up.

Spain was thinking the exact same thing. As well as everyone else who asked out or accepted anyone to date. Today was really messed up.

**Twenty six pages. I wrote twenty six pages for one chapter. That's, like, a freaking children's book. Sorry, that's the reason it took me so long to update. I won't be able to update in a while again because I am so behind on my other stories I'm sure the people who follow my stories want to kill me. I wasn't planning on making it so long, but I wanted to fit everything into one chapter.**

**And that, my dearies, is an example of a chain reaction. In this chapter, that girl burst out at Turkey and Greece, which made Turkey challenge Greece, which made Greece ask out Japan, which made America upset and ask out England, which made France depressed and ask out Romano, which made Spain even more depressed and ask out Italy, which made Germany feel like he had to prove a point and ask out Hungary, which made Prussia also feel like he had to prove a point and ask out Turkey. So really, we can blame all of this on that random girl.**

**Could you tell I had no idea how to end this chapter? I suck at endings, sorry. Anyway, please review, because this chapter took me forever! Review! **


End file.
